


Stay Alive

by Thenonehater



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Black Bellamy is a mess, Hate to love reationship, I'm trash for this ship, M/M, Why do I write this if no-ine reads these ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: What happens when The Pirate Captain gets run through by a British soldier?





	

It was like an addiction. That was the conclusion Black Bellamy came to the third night that month he met with the Pirate Captain. But he couldn’t help the feel of his lips on his neck and the way the Pirate captain knew just the right spot to make him see stars. It felt so amazing, but he couldn’t help but want more.

It didn’t help at all knowing the Pirate Captain would happily oblige to. The Pirate Captain didn’t say it vocally, but Black Bellamy could tell. The way the other acted around him was intoxicating. He treated him like a person, not a trophy or an enemy. No The Pirate Captain treated him like a person something he hasn’t been treated as in a long time. It was nice and felt like bliss like he could just let his hair down and be himself. And he did Bellamy just let himself go and be himself and it was nice. Bellamy even told him things and stories of his old town and opened up to him.

 

That’s what scares Bellamy the most out of anything in the world. He told The Pirate Captain everything and vented to him. Though hewas also scared that The Pirate Captain gets hurt. Bellamy just didn’t know why. Or why his heart practically jumped out of his chest whenthe Pirate Captain came into the bronchial face for medical stitches because he was ran through by a navy seal

 

So of course on a whim that night he came and visited The Pirate Captain ( That stupid Jerk didn’t he know he wasn’t immortal ? The dumb cod has just-)

Anyway.

The Pirate Captain was quite surprised that when he woke Bellamy was lying next to him but he didn’t mind. But he did mind that he had to wake him up and tell him to leave because people would be asking questions.

Though Bellamy told him not worry as he threatened the nurse up front not to let anyone in or he’d kill him. Captain Quirked his eyebrows and looked and asked why. That's when Bellamy's eye went down cast and frowned and before Captain could ask what was wrong he began to speak.

“ Dude. I need to tell you something. You know when we started this if was supposed to be a stress reliever right?” Bellamy paused and waited to make sure The Pirate Captain understood. Whom he did as he nodded for Bellamy to continue. “ Well, it's just me and we. Its um FUCK!”

Bellamy slapped his hands on his face, letting out an embarrassed groan. He couldn't tell Pirate Captain how felt! He was just never good with these things like Cap was! 

 

Bellamy was dragged from his thoughts when he felt himself be pulled into a gentle tug of a hug. He looked up and Pirate Captain. Was smiling and he let out a low chuckle.

“Bellamy calm down! Sammy honestly, I know already. I was just waiting for you to say it. Although I hoped it wouldn't be when I almost died!” He chuckled again and patted Bellamy's head.

 

Then, before he could do anything else Bellamy tackled him back on the bed again. Pain shot through his body due to the stitches in his abdomen. But he refused to show it because when he looked down Bellamy was smiling back at him. His eyes were glossed over. 

“You know Cap. Thanks, I'm just not good with words. And, uh sorry for tackling you. You ah OK?” 

“Yes, now why don't you go to the nurse. Tell him to calm down and come back here. Its honestly still too early for this. It's what 6 am ? Come back here and we can sleep a little longer before my crew gets here.”

Bellamy eyed him warily but did what he was told. He came back andlay down, but not before noticing Pirate Captains shit eating grin.  
“Hey Bellamy ?”

“I’m scared to ask but what do you want Cap ?”

“Are you sure you only want to sleep ? I could make you a bit samwich.”  
Bellamy groaned and light heartily slapped The Pirate Captain.

“No dude just no go to sleep you dumb cod”

“ Alright well good early morning Bellamy.”  
\---  
The Pirate Captain awoke to a shrill screaming of which made him jump out of the bed.

“WHAT HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!”

When the Pirate Captain gained his bearing he saw who the voice and the scream belonged to.

There was Black Bellamy on the floor with no way to defend himself. While The Pirate With a Scarf had a cutlass to his chest ready to run him through any moment. It would have been sweet, but you know this was the man he liked (loved, but he wouldn't say that out loud yet)

“Scarf by Neptune's beard what are you doing ?!”

The scarfed pirate looked at him relieved.

“Sir, you're alright! I just came here to check on you and Bellamy.”(he spat the name out like venom and Pirate Captain. Wanted to punch him the face for that even if the man was his second in command) “ Was next next to you sir his hands were dangerously close to toy stitches. I was afraid he might try and reopen them and kill you sir. Not sure how should we handle this situation, though, sir. What should we do?”

In that instant there was loud audible ‘THUMP’. They both go and turn to Bellamy, who had seemed to be forgotten during their conversation who was now passed out on the floor. The Pirate with a scarf kneeled down on the floor to check and make sure he had a pulse. But when he put his fingers to Bellamy's neck. Bellamy shot up in that instant taking the advantage and knocking The Pirate with a Scarf down and wrestling the cutlass away from him and holding him down to the floor.

 

“OK! So Captain as much as I love almost dying in the morning I think you need to talk to your second in command. Because I don’t think I could do this every morning. So Scarf is it? Dude, I'm gonna let you go and your superior is going to explain what’s going on and why I was here sound good?” Bellamy lowered his cutlass when the Pirate with a Scarf nodded. “Hey, uh Cap’ you want me in here with you while you explain or?” Bellamy trailed off waiting for an answer.

 

"Sammy, I'm afraid you might want to leave I don't want scarf trying to kill you. Sorry about that by the way."

“Naw man, it’s fine sure my second might have done the same thing if it was me. I’ll wait outside the door, oh and Captain?”

 

“Yeah ?”

Bellamy took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. The pirate with a Scarf could only watched confused as Black Bellamy helped The Pirate Captain back into the bed and kissed his forehead ? He then walked out of the room not before glaring at him  
.  
“Sir if I may I have a lot of questions. “

The Pirate Captain flinched and spoke in low voice.“Yes Scarf I figured as much. Where should I begin?”

“Well, sir a beginning is always a good place to start.” Scarf said, sitting up and getting into the chair next to The Pirate Captain.

 

Pirate with a Scarf nodded and sighed “ Sir, I figured as much! The man was lying half awake in bed with you this morning! Just what is going on?” Honestly the Pirate with a Scarf was aggravated he just wanted to know what was going on

.  
“Well when, mine and Bellamy’s crews were captured together three months ago you remember that right, Scarf ?”

“Yes, sir.” How could he? The Bellamy’s crew was the most rambunctious bunch of people he ever met (Besides his own of course). They would only complain and made things worse by fighting back, but by then end of the day they were rescued by their captains. They had stayed on Blood Island for a week afterwards to calm down.

 

“Well, during the week we had stayed on Blood Island I had found Bellamy in front of the Barnacle's Face taking a smoke. And well it escalated from there, really. We talk and well one thing led to another and I pushed him against a wall and I’m sure you can guess the rest Scarf. Or would you like me to go into detail?” He chuckled the Pirate with a Scarf’s face.

 

“No sir! That’s fine just why ? I was under the influence you two .” He paused unsure how to finish the sentence.

““Hated each other? Far from it Scarf, It’s well he didn’t know how to act really and neither did I. You have to look at it this way; you're the most wanted pirate in the seven sea’s. People either for you or worship you and at times want you dead. He just assumed I was one of those three and when I didn’t seem to be any of them he was confused. Then after that whole fiasco three months ago I dominated him and he loved it. The whole thing escalated from there and well once or twine a month we would meet on an island or two.” He trailed off, looking at the Pirate with a scarf as he saw the realization blossom in his eyes.

The Pirate with a Scarf was in shock, “ Sir, are you telling me that’s why he had stopped so many times this month so you -So you could fuck Bellamy?!” Pirate with a scarf was filled with rage didn’t he know they could have been killed for these meetings?

“No it wasn’t Scarf”

“No ? Sir with no disrespect that’s what you just told me!”

“Calm down now, let me explain now that’s only half the story! You noticed that we only did that three times. We had stopped five times correct? And each time we stayed for about three days.”

Scarf sighed rubbing his temples. “Sir what are you trying to say ? Please just get to the point.”

“ Well when we stopped we did more than just having sex Scarf. We went to restaurants and went to places and he vented to me. He needed me Scarf he told me things that not even I can tell you because he swore me to secrecy. He was in a bad place Scarf I was scared for his mentality he couldn’t even trust his own crew. But it’s better now Scarf you may not have noticed, but I even snuck him on the ship to sleep because he wasn’t. At the time Bellamy was very self destructive.” The Pirate Captain finished taking a breath and flinching as he touched his stitches.

 

Pirate with a Scarf looked at the Pirate Captain not sure what to say. Bellamy being self destructive that was to say at least hard to believe .

“Sir, are you trying to tell me you care for Bellamy truly and does the same? Because if he does the crew will have a field day. They were planning to set you up on some dates believe it or not because they said and I quote ‘lonely cod who only cares for other people and not himself.’heh” The Pirate with a scarf giggled a little bit.

“ Hey, that makes sense. Scarf why don't you head back to the ship.Oh, and send Bellamy back in won't you? He's waiting by the door. Before you send him in though talk to him about all this just don't kill him, that's an order!” 

 

“Yes sir.”  
\-----------  
Pirate with a scarf opened the door and walked out. He was expecting Bellamy to be right out the door, but he wasn't. He looked around until he found him, Black Bellamy was sitting in a chair.

 

What had shocked him the most is what Bellamy had in his hands.

In his hands was a ring gold with tints of silver. He was just idly playing with it like he had no other care in the world. Though Bellamy stopped when he noticed that The Pirate with a Scarf was watching him just standing in the doorway.

Bellamy coughed “Uh, hey man.” He got up from his chair and walked towards the door behind The Pirate with a Scarf. “Just got to walk byyou real quick and I’ll see you later I guess?”

He was about to move The Pirate with a Scarf out of the way

“Sir, My Captain actually wanted me to talk to you about something and I think we should.” The Pirate with a scarf took a deep breath. “Why don’t we sit down and discuss this ?”

Black Bellamy eyed him warily “ Alright, but don’t try anything.” He turned around and motioned for Scarf to follow him. “ So what did he want us to talk about Scarf?”

 

The Pirate with a Scarf blinked and stared at Black Bellamy he wasn’t expecting him to be civil about it. “ Uh, my Captain said he wanted totalk, we talk about the current situation you two were in sir.”

 

Bellamy laughed “ Sorry I didn’t mean to laugh. It's just I love what you called it. A ‘situation’ it’s just kinda funny. But yeah, what do you want now? Because I’m pretty sure he explained how all this began.” As finished his sentence he looked away a slight blush dancing across his face and smirk gracing his lips.

 

The Pirate with a Scarf looked at Bellamy unable to form words. But they came anyway before he could comprehend what came out of his mouth.

“What are your true intentions with my cousin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more ? Kudos or comment if I should.


End file.
